


More than a dream

by moonycpd



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, Friendship, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonycpd/pseuds/moonycpd
Summary: [Spoilers from 08x3] - This is my take on what I think (and wish) could happen next episode after the scene at the bar.Hailey and Jay take their time to explore this new development in their relationship. Hailey misses Vanessa and Jay is there for her.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton, Vanessa Rojas & Hailey Upton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	More than a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first attempt at writing a fic. I never tought that I would be writing after so long but upstead just has that much power over me, they just won't leave my mind (in the best way possible). This is what I picture could happen at the beggining of next episode between Jay and Hailey. I also try to briefly explain what happened with Vanessa and how Hailey feels about all of it. It shows both sides but I mostly flowed with Jay's POV for some reason. To be honest I'm really nervous to post this, english isn't my first language and writing isn't my forte. But new year new me, right? One of my goals is to be braver and take risks so I guess this is part of that. All of the comments are apreciated just as any suggestion on what to improve. Remember to be kind, drink water and take care of your health!
> 
> @moonycpd on Twitter

Maybe it's true what they say about not knowing what you have until you don´t anymore. And that some things should be said or done before it's too late. Jay had been thinking for the past months that he already knew how much he cared about Hailey, how much of her was present in his everyday life. Even before she went to NY to work for a while. He had tried to show just how much she mattered to him without overstepping, staying on the partners/close friends line. He felt he shouldn't push past that, it had already costed him too much before. Yet he had been aware, much more so lately, that if he were gonna give his heart to someone else any time soon after all the mess he had been through, that it could be to no one else than to Hailey Anne Upton. 

That being said, if it was hard for Jay to be honest with himself about his own feelings, it was even harder to be honest with the one person he had those feelings for. The partnership and friendship he and Hailey had was so good, so unlike any relationship he had with anyone before, he wasn't about to risk it for feelings he wasn't even sure where reciprocated at the time. When they sat at that bar and they talked about her job offer he tried to be honest about how good Hailey would be at it. Because it was the truth. She was an amazing cop, tough when she needed to be and softer when the moment called for it, she was skilled and smart. Probably the only person he trusted his sniper rifle with. When they worked together everything just flowed so easily, they moved in sync, they knew what the other wanted to say with just a look. 

He wasn't a selfish person by nature, and in all honesty all he wanted was Hailey to be happy, even if that meant giving up his own happiness. That is why he couldn't believe her when she assured him she was staying, because of him, because she was better with him. If the words were difficult to get out in that moment, he was left speechless once again a few minutes later when she said what he wished he was brave enough to say to her <>. 

Her eyes were filled with tears and he was pretty sure his were too. They were already standing so close, and he didn't know what else to do. His body reacted quick, and he finally gave in to what his mind and heart were already aware of. He bent down and kissed her with all he had while he held on to her waist tightly. He poured everything he couldn't say into it. His love for her, his gratitude, his admiration, his desire, his joy. Then she kissed him back and wrapped her own arms around his shoulders, and both felt like they could die of happiness.

They don't know for how long they kissed, only that they broke apart when they needed to breathe. Jay put Hailey down, not realizing he had kind of lifted her of the ground earlier but didn't let go. He touched his forehead to hers and then both slowly opened their eyes, catching their breath. Realization downed on them and they started laughing. Hailey blushed furiously and buried her head on his chest when she remembered where they were. Little did she know Jay was blushing too but at the same time, he didn't care. He had just kissed Hailey and he was still holding her in his arms. 

"Come on, let's get out here" They broke apart and Jay grabbed her hand, smiling sweetly at her. They made their way outside and walked until they reached the passenger side of his truck. Hailey stopped with her back to the door and looked up to him shyly

"So that just happened"  
"Yeah…" Jay touched her cheek with his free hand and smiled softly at her. He looked away for a few seconds and took a deep breath before catching her big blue eyes again.  
"It's been a long time for me too, you know? Since I started to see you as more than a partner and friend. But I was scared Hails, didn't want to loose us"  
"I was terrified" She made a face that made the both of them chuckle and she looked so cute that Jay couldn't help himself when he leaned in and stole a quick kiss from her   
"What do you want to do now? It's pretty late and cold"  
"I kinda want to be with you a little longer. My place is close. What do you say?" She sounded nervous while biting her lip and as much as Jay wanted to spend that night, and the rest of his nights with her, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable  
"You sure? We don't need to rush anything if you don't want to" this made her grin and her eyes sparkle a bit   
"Now someone's a little confident. I never said we were gonna do anything" Her voice sounded more sure then, and he shook his head slightly   
"Just hopeful" He winked at her while trying to play it cool and felt a little bit of satisfaction when he saw her blushing again.   
"Jesus" He laughed at her expression and kissed her one more time on the cheek before opening her door for her.

The ride to her place was silent and short. Both of them glancing at the other from time to time and grinning. They didn't need words to know they were both happy. Jay found a spot to park outside Hailey's place and they both climbed out the car and made their way to the apartment. Once inside she took off her boots and jacket by the door and he did the same. She turned the lights on and stopped for a moment when she saw the portraits that were placed on a shelf by the entrance. 

There were pictures of the intelligence team, one were she was with Jay and Adam, and one were she and Vanessa were hugging each other and smiling. She stared at that one for a while as a wave of sadness overcame her. She was so happy just mere minutes ago, but it was the reminder that she couldn't share her happiness with her friend, not for the moment at least, that hit her hard. 

Jay had felt nervous walking into her place after what had just happened and at the same time, he felt just like when they kissed, like he had done it a million times before, natural. He frowned when he noticed her standing still in front of her shelf, and when he got closer to stand behind her he could see why. She and Vanessa had developed such a strong bond in just a few months, and not having her around recently had hit Hailey really hard, even if she tried her best not to show it. 

"Hey, you ok?" Hearing his deep voice behind her and his warm breath on the back oh her head took her back to the present  
"Yeah, yeah, just" She didn't finish, just gestured briefly with her hand at the pictures   
"You miss her a lot right?"  
"So much"  
"You know she's ok, right? I know we haven't heard from her in a while, and that she's in deep undercover, but I'm sure she's doing great" Hailey smiled a bit at that   
"Yeah, she's really good at being under. We talked some about two weeks ago actually, she sounded solid, a bit annoyed at her narcotics partner but she'll manage. It's just...so quiet here without her, and you know" She shrugged and felt how her back brushed his chest when she moved "V would be giving me so much shit about us right now. She...was really convinced" she turned around and gestured between them "this would happen sooner or later"   
"Well good thing I'm here to keep you company" he stepped forward and hugged her tight "Also, were we that obvious to other people but us?" She laughed at that and he could feel how the vibrations went from her chest to his stomach   
"Maybe? I don't know. I guess we just needed a big push."  
"Yeah, and a bit of courage."

They stayed like that for a bit and then Jay lowered his head while Hailey stood on her tiptoes and placed her arms around his neck. That moment was just like the bar again, their faces met in the middle for a lazy and sweet kiss. He lowered his hands to rest at her hips and he pressed her closer. They kept kissing for a while until air was needed again. Time slowed down while they stared at each others eyes and Jay was the one who broke the silence again.

"I feel like I must be dreaming. You really are staying right?" he started to caress the skin of her stomach under her shirt with his thumbs   
"Yes Jay, I'm staying here, with you."

He bent his head and started kissing her neck while she moved her fingers through the short hair in the back of his head. They both groaned at the feeling of their skin touching and pressed their bodies closer. His hands started to move higher under her shirt and she felt too hot all of a sudden, but as quick as she felt that their pace slowed down again. His lips left her neck, he gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and then one more on her lips while his hands left her body. 

As much as he wanted to take her time with her, get rid of clothes, have their bodies connect in ways they haven't before, he was also aware of how new all that was for them. And too much at once might be overwhelming. Before she could ask him why he stopped he looked at her and she got it. She wanted to take her time too, to slowly explore this new thing between them. Because she knew it was harder for him to voice everything, she spoke first.

"Jay, maybe it's ok if we just...lay down together today? It's been a long week, not that I don't want to- you know-" she finished nervously while looking down  
"I get it Hails. As long as I'm with you, I'm ok with doing whatever you want. Let's go at our own pace, ok?" He smiled softly at her and she wondered if she would ever get used to this side of Jay  
"Fine by me. Let's go upstairs" she said while beaming at him and softly touching his cheek. He closed his eyes briefly at the contact and thought about how his face might hurt the next day with how much he had been smiling that day. He just couldn´t believe he was so lucky to have Hailey Upton look at him like that.  
"I told you that I go where you go"

The next morning when Jay woke up and looked around to see soft blue walls of a bedroom that wasn't his, when he felt Hailey's warm body pressed closely to his own, when he saw her messy blond hair over his chest and felt the soft fabric of her shirt under his hand...he was sure he wasn't dreaming. She choose him and he choose her.


End file.
